To Freeze the Fire Eternal
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: "I will kiss you when Hell freezes over, Natsu Dragneel." In which Natsu wants his kiss, and he enlists the help of some friends to get it. NaZa, mentions of Gruvia, LuKe, and Gajeel/Levy.


So, funny thing is, this story was originally thought up as a BBRae story for the Teen Titans category (one of the pairings I write a lot about) but I felt like changing this to Fairy Tail since I just finished the anime and will soon move to the manga. Of course, I also changed some things to set it better with the NatsuErza pairing and the FT universe in general. I also have my OC playing a part, although I needed him for the plan anyway.

I don't own Fairy Tail. You know this because if I did, Natsu and Erza would have kissed after the Tower Of Heaven incident.

* * *

It was a peaceful summer day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the people were out and about, having fun and running errands. Out by the Fairy Tail guild hall, there was a fight going on, as usual.

"Having fun yet, Natsu?" the newest of the guild's members asked as he jumped around, skillfully dodging the shots of fire coming his way.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" was the Dragon Slayer's response, along with another one of his 'Fire Dragon Roar' attacks. Luckily for the members, and Master Makarov's heart, this particular fight did no damage to the bulding. Each and every burst of flame that was about to set the place on fire was absorbed in a vortex of black energy, courtesy of Natsu's opponent.

"Looks like Natus's looking to prove himself again." Macao stated idly, watching the back and forth with apparent interest. Nobody in the guild had seen the newcomer fight yet, although he had already been cleared for S-Class quests.

"If he wins then I think I'll finally call him a real man." Elfman replied, although it wasn't exactly targeted at Macao in particular.

"How long should I let this run before ending it?" Natsu's opponent asked, still dodging around at lighting-fast speeds.

"Might as well just take the win if you can." Gray told him, leaning against the wall with his arm around a swooning Juvia. "Natsu's getting pretty strong thou-"

Gray's words were cut off as Natsu suddenly disappeared in one of the many black vortexes that had been popping up around the room since the fight had begun. There was no sign of him for a few minutes until Makarov came by, slightly irritated, but thankful that his students hadn't destroyed the guild again.

"Release him, Nightingale." the master ordered. Nightingale bowed, Natsu popping up again from a vortex behind him, the Dragon Slayer looking lightly bruised and battered, but nothing serious at all. Silence reigned as everyone processed what Nightingale's powers might be, but none could draw a sound conclusion.

He then took off the hood he usually wore, revealing pale grey skin and purple hair and eyes to the guild members. Nightingale towered over the other members of the guild at a sound six and a half feet tall, and he wore black jeans and a pure black hoodie with a shadowy zipper along with black combat boots.

"Anyone else?" he asked, smiling as if this was just fun and games.

"Just what is that power of yours?" Erza asked, instead of challenging him. Nightingale shrugged.

"Easiest way to explain it is dimensional magic." he began, the deep tones of his voice sounding rather chilling even in normal conversation. "I open portals to whatever, wherever, and whenever I want. I can also use it like your Re-Quipping and get armor and weapons."

Natsu jumped up after he finished, brimming with excitement.

"In that case, I'm going to need your help!" he exclaimed, grabbing the taller man's hands and dragging him off. "You too, Gray!"

"I suppose I still owe him for playing matchmaker with me and Juvia." the Ice Mage muttered, following after his overly-excited friend.

The rest of the Fairy Tail guild just looked at the door with slight confusion.

"Anyone know what that was about?"

"Not a clue."

"The only thing I know is that Nightingale is a true man."

* * *

"I want you to open me a portal to Hell!" Natsu exclaimed once they had successfully traveled to Nightingale's house, which was just a small place on the edge of town with one bedroom, although the whole place was eerie looking since it was painted black inside and out.

"W-Why would you want him to do that, you moron!?" Gray shouted in response to Natsu's eagerness. Nightingale raised his hand before they could start to fight.

"Alright..." he drawled out in a sinister-sounding tone, "I'll open you a portal, but you have to give me a good reason."

"Fine." Natsu huffed. "It all started a few days ago, right before you came..."

* * *

_** Flashback**_

* * *

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was beginning to grow more quiet as more people left to go home for the night, and the remaining members were those who enjoyed the new calm that came over the building. Natsu had nobody left to argue with once Gray left with Juvia, and so he turned his attention to the only other person there who he really cared about.

Erza just sat alone at one of the tables, idly poking at her strawberry cake, with a dreamy look on her face. Natsu knew he had fallen for her ever since the incident with the Tower of Heaven, and he felt that this would be a good time as any to try and tell her how he felt.

"H-Hi there, Erza." he said, sitting next to her. She looked at the Dragon Slayer oddly, but shrugged and said a greeting back regardless. "So... can I tell you something?"

"We're part of a team together, Natsu. You can tell me anything." came her immediate reply. His behavior may have been weird, but she knew that talking with him would be a good way to find out why.

"Well... I just... I really like you, Erza!" he stumbled out, face a deep shade of red. Her cheeks turned strawberry red as she processed what he said. Erza was about to tell him that she reciprocated his feelings when her bad habit of thinking lowly of herself returned.

'I'm not good enough for him.' she thought sadly. 'It would be better if he just found someone who is better than me.'

"I see. I'm sorry, but I do not feel the same way." she said to him, already beating herself up for lying when she saw his broken expression.

"Please..." he muttered sadly, "Just one kiss, one chance to see that we can be together." he begged. She turned away, feeling tears coming as she told him:

"I will kiss you when Hell freezes over, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Damn." Gray muttered, seeing how badly he had been turned away. "Sorry man."

"So will you help or not?" Natsu asked, looking towards the tallest in the room, who shrugged and gave him a friendly smile.

"I was in from the beginning."

And so they put Natsu's plan into action.

* * *

The next day, bright and early in the morning, everyone was present at the guild. Gray and Juvia were off in a corner, speaking to each other about one thing or another, though Juvia swept in for a kiss every few minutes. Lucy was hanging out at a table speaking to Loke, Levi, and Gajeel, the former two holding hands and the latter two with arms around each other. Everyone else was merely scattered around, waiting for the day's excitement to begin.

Natsu approached Erza after nods from Nightingale and Gray, which meant they were officially ready to help him score his girl. She was sitting at the bar, eating the last few bites of her cake when he approached. The whole guild stopped their talking and watched, ready for a fight or something similar to break out.

"What do you want, Natsu?" she asked in an exasperated tone. Erza didn't appreciate having to drown her sorrows in strawberry cake after strawberry cake because she had to turn him down, and if he kept trying the girl knew she was done for.

"I'm here to collect that kiss from you." he said confidently, and at least twenty people gasped, absolutely sure he was about to die. ("It takes a real man to declare that to Erza in front of the whole guild...")

"Hell hasn't frozen over yet." came her swift reply. Natsu didn't say anything back, however, and merely pointed to the most important person to his plan.

"Nightingale, if you would please open the gate?" he asked, producing a nod. A moment later everyone present was sucked into a dark portal which deposited them all in a frozen wasteland.

"S-S-So c-c-c-cold!" Lucy said, sighing after Loke gave up his coat to her. Similar situations happened with the other couples around before Nightingale spoke with his happiest 'Tour Guide' voice.

"Welcome to Hell, everyone!"

"W-What?" Erza shouted, turning to glare at him. "There's no way that this is Hell!"

"Ah, but it is, my dear Erza-Chan~! I specialize in dimensional magic, after all." was his reply. Her eyes widened, and she stepped backwards, right into Gray.

"Took me all damn night to do this, ya know." he muttered. "You'd better give Natsu that damned kiss for this."

"He did all this for her? How romantic!"

"Just another realization about how powerful some of us are."

"It looks so pretty..."

"It's not pretty... **IT'S MANLY!**"

Everyone had their own two cents to put in, but Erza remained silent until Natsu appeared in front of her.

"So, have I earned it yet?" he asked nervously, almost ready for her to punch him. Erza was about to turn him down again until she heard a voice speak to her.

'You really should stop looking down on yourself.' came Nightingale's rumbling voice inside her head. She turned to see him with a hand on Warren's shoulder, smirking devilishly. 'Just go ahead and give him his kiss.'

She leaned forward and quickly captured Natsu's lips not long after the command had been issued, not regarding the fact that she didn't take orders from anyone. It was sweet and yet passionate at the same time, and took up a decent chunk of time with the guild members 'aww'ing at the sweet sight.

Natsu got his kiss, and it was the first of many.

* * *

Terrible ending is terrible, but I don't think it was bad overall. The thought of Natsu convincing his friends to help him freeze Hell over just to get a kiss from Erza is actually rather entertaining. Drop a review please.


End file.
